carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday (1984)
Plot Overview Denver Carrington is a beehive of activity as everyone gets a jump on exploration and analysis of where the oil is located in the South China Sea. Adam is particularly excited since his father trusts his judgment without question. Steven, on the other hand, is still angered with Adam for stealing his research and cutting Colby Co out of what it has a right to. Adam wants to solve the issue once and for all but decides to wait when he sees Jeff with Steven. Jeff wants to know what it is all about but Steven tells Jeff to ask Adam. Adam tells Jeff that Steven has some crazy idea that he stole Steven's research but Adam assures Jeff he did no such thing. Alexis returns from Hong Kong and seems gracious in her defeat to Blake over the leases in the South China Sea. Being gracious really does not suit Alexis and it only foretells the explosion that is going to occur. Even Steven notices that Alexis seems a little too calm and nonchalant about losing out in the South China Sea. All Alexis wants is for Steven to have a strong relationship with his father. Tracy finally returns from Hong Kong. Krystle catches her in her office. Tracy claims that she was just dropping off some files to Krystle as she cleans out her office. The showdown between Tracy and Krystle ends with Krystle slapping Tracy after Tracy basically calls Krystle a gold digger. Tracy vows that the battle is not over. Dex drops by the Penthouse since he and Alexis still have business matters to discuss even if they are no longer lovers. Alexis is too busy watching television (for Rashid's explosion) to pay any attention to Dex. Before leaving, Dex suggests that Alexis hire Tracy since she should know many of Denver Carrington's secrets. Alexis is not interested and believes Tracy would do better on Dex's payroll. Dex is tired of dealing with pretty women. Alexis is also visited by Morgan Hess. Alexis bailed out Morgan and provided him with a superb attorney. That is not enough for Morgan. He does not want to go to jail or to lose his license. Alexis does not have such pull and will not help Morgan any further despite his threats. Blake hopes Kirby will make amends with Alexis since that is Adam's mother and she will soon be Kirby's mother-in-law. Kirby answers cryptically that she will resolve matters with Alexis. Alexis does not suspect a thing as Kirby tells Alexis she is re-considering her job offer in Paris. Ultimately, Kirby is just eager to learn how to shoot her gun. At the range, Kirby is apprehensive until she visualizes the target as Alexis. Then, she is spot on. Even the instructor fears whoever Kirby targets. L.B.'s second birthday party is a lavish circus-like affair at the mansion. Poor Jeff is forced to dress as a ridiculous clown. Everyone has a great time. Even Alexis seems to be in high spirits (just waiting for Rashid's explosion). Alexis wishes there would have been some hors d'ouevres with caviar, and not that dreadful watercress. Krystle overhears Alexis commanding the staff and, after getting something with caviar made for Alexis, confronts her about giving orders to the staff. Alexis plays it off and offers a drink with Krystle. But Krystle is not drinking because she is pregnant. Alexis is slightly surprised by the news but is not all that impressed. Anyone can get pregnant. Further, Alexis tells Krystle she can brag when she gives birth to 4 children like she has. Krystle catches the discrepancy but Alexis plays it off that she had a miscarriage after giving birth to Steven. Alexis assures Krystle that she is not the only woman to have given birth and to have a miscarriage. Later, Krystle asks Blake about the miscarriage, but Blake knows of no such thing. Before Krystle can explore it further, she is interrupted by Claudia and Steven. The interruption has to do with big news from Fallon. The entire family is to attend an announcement in the library in black tie attire. The entire family is there, except Kirby, to hear that Fallon has accepted Jeff's proposal for marriage. Everyone is excited. And, this time, Fallon is going to do it right by having the wedding at the house, and not fly off to Las Vegas. The joyous celebration is interrupted by Rashid's explosion. Gerard enters and asks to turn on the television for important news. It appears that Rashid has claimed that the $100 million advance for the oil leases was a front for arms running for one government to prepare for hostilities against another government. Now the other country has sent warships into the region and there will be no oil exploration in the near future. Blake, Krystle, Adam, and Jeff go into crisis mode as the press is waiting for Blake's arrival at Denver Carrington. Blake now looks like an arms dealer and he will not be able to access oil any time soon. Krystle and Blake figure out that Alexis was behind this entire scheme and Blake feels a fool for trusting Rashid. Alexis celebrates the news in her bath and commends Rashid and tells him he can continue with his plan. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Gregory Walcott ... Marksman * Robert Hooks ... Dr. Walcott * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jim Curley ... Newscaster * Nigel Bullard ... Reporter #1 * Jane Downs ... Reporter #2 * Marlene Lowen ... Maid * James Levine ... Douglas Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 23-Feb-1984 to 02-Mar-1984 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena); Clay Lacy Aviation, Van Nuys (Los Angeles); The Target Range - 16140 Cohasset St, Van Nuys (Los Angeles). Quotes * Blake Carrington: The only thing that makes me more nervous than Alexis on a rampage is Alexis on a goodwill mission. * Alexis Colby: Nine months, are you pregnant? Krystle Carrington: Yes. Alexis Colby:Congratulations. Krystle Carrington: Thank you. Alexis Colby: Not that it is all that special. I mean, even worms can procreate. * Alexis Colby:Stop playing mother earth, Krystle, when you've given birth to four, then you can crow. Krystle Carrington: Four? What are you talking about. Alexis Colby: Did I say four, it must be the champagne. It's not meant to be gulped down.